When The Day Met The Night
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Based off the P!ATD song. Jasper's heartbroken and stumbles upon Alice reading outside. All Human AU


_**I was listening to P!ATD and got inspired when this song came on. So I figured, why not? I was originally gonna write it as a Camren one-shot (because I'm a living cliché) but I've always loved Jasper and Alice's relationship and haven't written anything for them so this came to be. I wrote it in the span of about 4 hours as opposed to my usual few days so I'm sorry if it's not the best.**_

 _ **Also, for those who have read my other fics, I'm not abandoning them I just haven't had the time or motivation to write for them. Things have happened one after the other and I haven't been able to write much...oh yeah, I'm missing a disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's characters, the song used, yadda yadda yadda...**_

 _ **When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**_

 _Neither of them expected to fall in love. Jasper, hurt and heartbroken. Alice, a little wary due to her parents' recent messy divorce. But love isn't something you can control. The more you fight it, the more you deny it, the more it consumes you until you either realize it's easier to stop fighting or you can't take it and it comes out without your consent._

 _ **When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer**_

Jasper couldn't handle it. He knew it was a long time coming, he knew their relationship wasn't going to last, but that didn't stop the way his heart ripped apart when the time finally came. He knew it was only a matter of time when he noticed Bella spending less time with him and more time with Edward, the new student; son of the new doctor in town. He felt Bella pulling away, growing distant, until she finally showed up at his house with Edward. She looked sorry for breaking up with him, the look intensifying when she noticed his heartbroken expression, but he didn't stick around long enough to hear anything else she might've had to say. He needed to leave before he punched Edward in the face to try and appease the warring emotions that came with the heartbreak, even though they were in _his_ house.

Today is one of the rare days the sun isn't hidden behind the dreary rain clouds that make up 99% of the weather in Forks, Washington. The beautiful weather just makes Jasper's bad mood worse, the blond feeling like it's the universe's way of kicking him when he's down. The usual rain would be more fitting, in his opinion.

He's not sure how long he's walked, having disappeared through the back door and through the trees at the back of his house, but he sees he's in someone's backyard when he finally takes in his surroundings. With a sigh, he's about to walk to the road and back home when he sees someone sitting on a lawn chair under one of the smaller trees near the house. From what Jasper can see, she's holding a mug of something hot – whether it be tea or coffee or hot chocolate, he doesn't know – in one hand and a book in the other. He finds himself wondering what she's reading, whether it's something he's read before and if not, if it's something he'd want to read. Before he can stop himself, his eyes take in her appearance, from the way her short dark hair looks like it's in controlled chaos to how tiny her physique is. The only word he can think to describe her is "pixie" and he wonders what color her eyes are.

" _Blue would look best with her dark hair."_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the unwanted thoughts, he makes to walk to the road like he originally planned when her eyes meet his before he can turn away; freezing him in place.

" _I was right. Blue eyes do look best."_

 _ **When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)**_

Upon seeing the sun shining through her bedroom window that morning, Alice immediately took advantage of the nice weather. She thought for sure she'd go insane, being cooped up in the house due to the near constant rain of her new home.

When her parents divorced, her father moved her and her brother, Emmett, from Mississippi to Washington; still commenting, 3 weeks in, that it's still not far enough from her mother. Alice understands he's bitter that she divorced him – for another woman, no less – but she's still her mother and after 20 years of marriage, it hurts Alice to hear him talk so bad about her.

Excitedly dancing out of her room after getting ready, Alice makes herself some tea, grabs the book she's been reading, and sets up a chair underneath the smaller tree beside her house. Back in Mississippi, she loved reading underneath the shade of the trees in her backyard until she either read through her book or it started getting dark. She didn't think she'd ever have that luxury again in dreary Forks, so she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

Her bubble is popped around noon, the feeling of eyes on her dragging her out of the world the book created in her mind's eye and back to reality.

When she looks up, she sees a tall man around her age, maybe a year older, about to walk away but locks his eyes onto hers. She notices how dull his green eyes are and can't help wondering what happened to make him look so broken. His form looks defeated, his shaggy blond hair in disarray from fingers being dragged through so many times.

" _I wonder if his eyes are even more beautiful when he's happy."_

She offers a small wave, smiling a little as she also wonders what he's doing in her backyard.

"Hello."

 _ **In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**_

 _There's a common misconception that there is only one person you'll be with forever. That the person is your soulmate, the one who will never leave you no matter what. That's not the case. There isn't only one person, but multiple people. Be it friends or a lover, some people just belong in your life. Sometimes you meet them when you're young and innocent, growing up with you and watching you change as you watch them change. And sometimes, you're thrown together at what appears to be the worst possible time in your life. But if you can see it as it is, you'll find it's actually the best time; the universe's way of letting you know you're not alone in whatever it is you're going through._

 _ **So he said, "Would it be alright  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I gave you this smile?"**_

Her voice sends shivers down his spine, the sound imprinting itself into his memory so he'll never forget it. For the second time that day, Jasper finds his thoughts running rampant.

" _I wonder what her laugh sounds like…"_

With a small wave of his own, he clears his throat before he speaks.

"Hello."

For some reason, he doesn't want that to be the extent of their interaction. He wants to hear her voice again, wants to get to know this girl he's never seen before, even though the town is so small he knows everybody.

Before he can think about what he's saying, his mouth moves without his mind's approval. "Would it be alright if I sit with you for a while? We don't have to talk or anything, I just…don't really wanna be alone right now…"

Her blue eyes widen slightly, caught off guard by his forwardness, but he sees her smile widen and she nods. He watches as she gets up and moves onto the deck, sitting on the porch swing and patting the spot beside her. He carefully sits down, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by being too close and not wanting to be too distant that she may take offence.

She doesn't make a move to open her book again, instead she sits sideways to face him while occasionally pushing off the ground to make them swing. "What do I get in return for my time and company?"

Jasper can hear the teasing tone to her voice and makes a show of thinking about it, grateful for the playful atmosphere she's creating. It's a welcome change from the depressing one he'd been in by himself. It makes the ache in his heart lessen in a way, though he doesn't know if it's because of her or because he's distracted. "How about a smile?"

Her eager nod makes the smile appear almost instantly.

 _ **So she said, "That's OK  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."**_

Alice watches him stick his hand out, the smile on his face making him look like a different person than the broken man she first saw.

" _He's handsome when he smiles."_

"I'm Jasper."

Taking his hand in hers, tingles spread through her hand, up her arm, and to her whole body. "Alice."

They don't let go right away, both allowing their eyes to roam across the other for a moment, and both miss the contact once their hands finally do part. And they both forget about it when they start talking.

Conversation flows easily between the two, each opening up to each other more so than they thought they would. Jasper learns about Alice's parents' divorce when he asks why he's never seen her around before. Alice learns about Jasper's recent break up when she asks what he was doing in her backyard. By the time either of them realize how late it's gotten, they're practically the best of friends. It isn't until Emmett calls Alice in for dinner that Jasper realizes it's probably time for him to leave, much to his disappointment.

He stands and offers his hand to Alice, helping her up off the swing. "I better get goin' then."

Holding her hand out, she gives him a small smirk. "Not until I get your number. You know I'll hold you hostage if I have to."

Jasper chuckles and places his phone in her hand, Alice putting her number in his contacts and handing it back, despite initially asking for his. "Don't break my heart by not using my number. I don't know anybody here besides you and I'd rather not spend my summer alone, bored out of my mind until school starts."

Getting a nod and a hug from her new best friend, she watches him walk around to the road and disappear around the corner.

 _ **Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Then he fell in love**_

Throughout the rest of the summer, Jasper and Alice were inseparable. Sometimes they'd hang out at Alice's house, sometimes they'd hang out at Jasper's, sometimes they'd take Jasper's car and just drive about aimlessly (those days would use up a lot of gas, but Jasper never minded because he'd be with Alice and anything to do Alice is worth it in his mind). When they'd be apart, they'd constantly be texting.

During that time, Jasper found himself falling in love with his new best friend. It scared him, the way he'd so easily allowed himself to fall in love so soon after having his heart broken. He knew Alice wouldn't break his heart, couldn't if she tried, because she's not that kind of person. She couldn't hurt a fly.

Still, Jasper tried to stomp out his newfound feelings before they grew too much but he was too late. He'd already fallen and he couldn't change that fact. Whether Alice would be there, falling with him, until they reached their net or if she lets him hit the ground by himself, he won't fight his feelings anymore. He stopped trying three weeks in.

 _ **In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**_

Summer ended and school began, though not much changed for Jasper and Alice. They're still thick as thieves, with Jaspar picking Alice up in the morning, inseparable as ever when they can be together between classes and at lunch, and Jasper driving Alice home after school. He's come to look forward to the hugs Alice gives him after each class, the way she holds his hand as he walks her to her next one, the way she wraps her arm around his waist when they see Bella and/or Edward in the halls as her way of comforting him.

It doesn't hurt to see Bella or Edward anymore. Not after meeting Alice. She managed to mend his heart without either of them realizing, a feat Jasper's eternally grateful for.

Jasper falls more and more in love with Alice every day, how could he not? He planned to wait until winter break to tell her, that way he wouldn't have to see her right away if she didn't return his feelings and decides she doesn't want anything to do with him. But it's eating away at him, his feelings growing too fast that it feels like they'll bubble over and he'll blurt them out without thinking. So, gathering up whatever courage and confidence he can, he waits for her outside her classroom like he always does before lunch, planning to tell her before they walk to the cafeteria.

Like always, her blue eyes light up when she sees him and she immediately wraps her arms around his torso as if she hasn't seen him in weeks. She feels his body vibrate against her head where it rests against his chest as he speaks. "Hey Alice?"

Alice looks up into his green eyes, remembering how dull they'd been when she first saw them, now bright as they look into hers. "Hmmm?"

"Can we talk before we go to lunch?"

Alice's heart skips when she hears those words, never knowing what follows to ever be good. However, this is Jasper, her best friend, and he'd never hurt her. She's sure of it.

She allows herself to be lead to an empty classroom, an English room by the looks of it, and perches herself on one of the desks. "Whatcha wanna talk about, Jazz?"

The blond man wipes his hands on his jeans, attempting to get his nerves under control before he speaks. "I was gonna wait until winter break to talk to you about this…but it's eating me up inside and I don't think I can wait that long. Alice Brandon, will you allow me a chance to court you?"

Blue eyes widen as green eyes squeeze shut, both allowing the words to ring around them for a moment.

"What?"

Jasper opens his eyes and continues. "That day I ended up in your back yard, I thought it was gonna be the worst day of my life. I'd just had my heart broken and I was running away. Running from my pain, from my heartbreak, from everything that just fell apart. I didn't wanna be alone and I somehow found you. I thought the universe was mocking me, kicking me when I was down by letting the sun shine while I felt like the rain was more appropriate. But there you were, reading underneath a tree and sipping tea in the shade, and I couldn't be more thankful for the sun in that moment." He looks into her eyes, the blue of her irises watery with unshed tears, but he doesn't stop. "You mended my heart without even trying and over time, you claimed it as yours. So, if you'll allow me, I'd like a chance to try and capture yours as well."

For several heartbeats, Jasper thinks he's messed everything up. He mentally kicks himself for screwing up his friendship with the best thing to happen to him and as he's about to apologize for ruining their friendship, he sees Alice smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 _And so the sun fell in love with the moon. And all was golden when the day met the night._

 _ **I didn't know how to end it, so there. It's ended. My first Jasper/Alice fic. Hope it was satisfactory and if not, then leave some constructive criticism. Don't be a jerk and just say "I hate it, wish I'd never read it." I'm not gonna get any better that way.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it.**_


End file.
